Hyuga Shinigami
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: Hyuga Hinata died during the Pain/Pein invasion trying to save Naruto Uzumaki. She is sent to A place called Karakura town and there she encounters Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. From school they encounter a hollow and Hinata fights it only to get knocked down. She is then saved by a special someone. The one person she values the most. What will this person bring? Bright or dark?
1. From Konoha To Karakura Town!

Her vision was getting darker and darker by the second as her friends were screaming her name and saying dont die.

"Hinata!...Y-you better not...d-die on me!" Yelled Sakura Haruno, one of Hinata close friends. Hinata only smiled and coughed up a lot of blood. She felt something wet on her face and was about to reach up and wipe it of only to have her hand fall right back down and her vision blacked. .Dead. About five minutes later she found herself falling in blackness, she was terrified but remembered she was dead. She closed her eyes and she fell on something hard like concrete, she was...Confused.

"Hmm, I thought I was dead" she said surprised. She looked down at her attire and was surprised when she saw what she was wearing, she had on a Light Blue Kimono with Black tights under. Her shoes were like ninja shoes but the were closed toes shoes.

"You are dead, your in your mind...Missy" A voice said behind her. She quickly spun around and saw the source of that voice. It was a girl With a white weird dress and had a real big bust, she had Shinobi sandals, her hair was as long as Hinata's hair. She had the same eyes as her and face.

"W-who are you" Hinata asked pointing to the girl with the look of curiosity.

"Well my dear to put it in a easy way for you...I'm you. And I'm your original Zanpoktou." She said through giggles.

"Wha-what are you talking a-about." Hinata asked.

"First of, I am you and you are me, I'm your Zanpoktou. Zanpakuto's are the trademark weapons of the Shinigami. Capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are amongst the few weapons which can be used to combat Hollows. Each Shinigami carries a Zanpakuto, and each Zanpakuto is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakuto's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's."

She said and Hinata on the other hand looked completely lost,In fact she was entirely Confused.

"Uhh...I was lost as soon as you said cutting through spiritual bodies" she said raising up a finger.

"Grr...I don't want to explain myself again so ill see you later." She said as she pushed Hinata back and she giggled as she waved goodbye. Hinata screamed as she fell down a dark hole...again. As she was falling she could see the light, she reached for it and she noticed a park and a few people down there. She was utterly confused bye this and what scared her the most was she was falling towards them. She put her hands near her waist and felt something weird like a sword or some sort but what bothered her the most was she was falling in mid-air. She was so terrified she began to scream very loud.

* * *

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo had just finished his last hollow when he Heard a scream, He quickly spun on his heels to see where it was coming from, He looked Left then right put couldn't tell where the source was coming from.

"Ichigo!" Yelled Orihime Inoue, she pointed upwards as he looked up his eyes went wide in horror as he saw a girl about his age falling from the black whole. Just above him and his friends.

"Dont just stand there! Catch her!" Renji Abarai yelled. Ichigo didn't know what to do, it was to shocking so he was petrified. Rukia was also in the same shocking state, She wanted to yell at Ichigo for being a coward but look at her, she's being the same.

Uryu and Chad was trying to catch her but the knew they couldn't.

* * *

-With Hinata-

She was so terrified, she was gonna die. She was just inches from the ground so she continuously scram. She looked down with wide eyes she was gonna fall on someone with orange hair, she didn't know him at all. When she was about to move to the side in mid-air something caught her and her eyes were closed so she couldn't tell who it was, she finally opened her eyes to see a orange head boy holding her tight as if he knew her. She was scared so she let out a small eep and fell out of his arms. She hit the ground hard and it made her butt hurt, she continuously started to rub it until she finally got the nerve to get up.

"Umm...I-I'm sorry" Hinata said shuffling her feet.

"Ohh,Uhh it's okay. I guess" Ichigo said as he was getting ready to take out his Zanpakuto and slam it on her forehead.

"Ugh, I hate doing this, please just stand still" he said as he was bringing his sword down,Hinata took on her instinct and and activated her Byuakugan.

"Byakugan" Hinata said so everyone could here her. The veins around her eyes were getting bigger. Everyone was in a shocking state, Ichigo shoved her back and he put his sword. She ran towards him with her palm and said.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Protective Palms" She started sending chakra throughout her palms and hit with everything she got, when she was through she panted really hard and collapsed on the ground. She thought she was dead. Wait thought?. She had a mind? But this was impossible. She felt as if someone was carrying her so she slowly opened her eyes to see a red headed boy holding her bridal style to some place she didn't know. She yelp as she thought she was rather heavy. The boy looked down at her and said "You finally up, ehh" he said. Hinata nodded in return and Orihime ran up towards them and asked her name.

"H-Hinata Hyuga" she said very nervously.

"Oh well what a pretty name you have, I'm Orihime Inoue, and the one carrying you is Renji Abarai" she said with a wave. Hinata looked up again and Blushed a bright red. Renji saw this and started to blush even more.

"Oi, Ichigo it's your turn" He yelled. She noticed they were all in school uniforms and didn't know why but shrugged it off. Renji threw Hinata over Orihime and she quickly landed in someone else's arms, she didn't care so she grabbed hold of his shirt tightly and snuggled in more, she had tears in the corner of her eyes and she started to cry.

"Renji, Look what you did to the poor thing! Now she's crying you idiot."Rukia scram at him and pounded him on his head a thousand times. About 10 minutes of crying stopped Hinata soon fell asleep only to wake back up in someone's room on top of a bed with 10 people staring at her. She got so nervous and put the blanket above her head only to have someone pull it back down.

"Hi there, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, what's your name." She said.

"H-Hinata hyuga" she said a bit nervous.

"Oi girl can you tell me how you did that thing with your eyes and how you sent reiatsu through your palms?" A girl with black said curiously.

"Umm...it's from my clans specially doujutsu, the Byuakugan." She said.

"We were lost when you said doujutsu. And what the hell is jutsu" a short kid with gray hair and turquoise eyes asked.

"Jutsu's are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered" she said and everyone looked lost except that short kid and the girl named Rukia.

Ohh, I see now your a Shinobi." The short kid said and Hinata nodded in return.

"My dearest Rukia!, you've returned to me!" said a small lion plushie . Hinata screamed as it it was running.

"Hey Ichigo, who's the babe under your covers?" The teddy bear asked.

"Get outta here Kon" Ichigo yelled and threw a pillow at it. It ran straight for Hinata who was just sitting there and Kon tackled her breast and snuggled closer to her large chest. Hinata started to blush a very bright red and she just fainted falling back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Kon just kept snuggling closer to her chest and said.

"Wow, This so bigger than Orihime's. Ichigo you caught a big one" Kon said. That was when the door burst open revealing Isshin Kurosaki and his two daughters.

"Ichi-" he yelled but noticed a sleeping Hinata on the bed.

"My dearest son, who is this sleeping on your bed" Isshin said with hearts in his eyes.

" . .Room!" He yelled causing Hinata to wake up and scream.

"Damn it girl, stop your stupid screaming already." A bald guy said annoyed.

"S-sorry, I was just scared." She replied.

"Ikakku, Why'd you have to be so mean" Rangiku said as she punched him on his head a few times for about 1minute or so.

"Rangiku!Stop it already" Ikkaku said. They were going at it for an hour or two when Ichigo finally cut in.

"Guys, we have to take that girl to Urahara's shop" Ichigo said aloud making everyone stop.

"But Ichigo she has no clothes on." Orihime said making all the girls nod.

"Wha-what do you mean no clothes on. Who took em off" Hinata asked getting a little blush on her face, making all the guys blush except the girls who were sweating. But Rangiku raised her hand and said.

"I did silly, And between me and the rest of the guys you have a really large bust." She said with a smile on her face causing Hinata to blush even more.

"Well I want all the boys to get out and girls stay in" Rukia said pushing the boys out and especially Kon.

'I will get my hands on that chest' Kon thought as the door closed and locked.

"Ok sweety, what's your ultimate favorite color?" Rangiku asked.

"Lavender, and gray" Hinata said as Rangiku pulled out a lavender tanktop that said 'Its all about the chest' and some gray thigh length skirt, with lavender sandals. She made Hinata try them on and it actually looked good on her. Now it was Rukia's turn to do her hair. She got the bangs in front of her face and combed it to the side and got the rest of her hair in a high ponytail and made it out of a bow, then she got colorful rubber bands and put 20 on each hair in front of her long side bangs. Then it was Orihime's turn she got eyeliner and some sparkly lipgloss and put it on her.

"Ok, we're done" Rangiku said and unlocked the door revaling the guys and Kon.

They all had nose bleeds when Hinata came out of the room.

"Oh my gosh! Look at her she's so hot!" Kon yelled and was running towards Hinata's chest but was stopped by Rangiku's foot.

"Ok guys you ready" Ichigo said staring at Hinata to get a better look.

"Yea lets go!" Rangiku scram aloud.


	2. Urahara's Shop!

"U-um where are we going" Hinata asked poking her fingers together, a nervous habit she developed long ago. Although the guys found it cute, some had they're own girls.  
Renji with Rukia.  
"We are headed for Urahara's shop, so don't be afraid he's a nice man" Orihime commented with a glint in her eyes, which made have the group sweat-drop as if she were crazy cause he was not nice once you get to know him like the Shinigami did.  
"U-um ok then," Hinata whispered. Rangiku nudged her and whispered.  
"Hinata-chan, look at Orihime and Ichigo they're such a cute couple aren't they?" She said.  
"Yea, it reminds me of Naruto-Kun" she whispered back having a tear escape, but quickly wiped it of before anyone knew or saw.  
"We're here guys" Renji said looking at the shop. As they entered a boy with red hair slicked straight back punching a girl with black hair. He looked about 13 and she looked about 13 as well. Hinata was completely shocked at what he was doing but Orihime budged in before she could speak. She quickly ran towards them and said.  
"Jinta-kun stop it, your gonna hurt her really bad one day".  
"Yea,so what who in the hell gives" he said before glancing at Hinata and letting Ururu go before blushing and turning away. Rangiku was the first to respond to the action.  
"Aww Little Jinta has a crush, How cute" Rangiku responded giving a wink too.  
"W-what, I don't even know her and what're you like 21" he said pointing to Rangiku then to Hinata who was blushing at being call a 21 year old.  
"A-ano...I'm 16 Not 21" she said poking her fingers together. Jinta apologized much to the groups surprise. Jinta never apologizes to anyone, especially if its a girl. The group started to gossip about how Jinta apologized without being said so and how he must really like this girl if he's gonna apologize. But before they could finish they're gossip someone walked in...Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi came through smiling like they had the time of they're lives today until they looked at Hinata and they grinned a bit before saying.  
"Well,hello there. I'm Kisuke Urahara and you might be?" Urahara said lifting his had for a hand shake. Hinata gradually shook his hand and replied.  
"Hyuga Hinata" she said, and then looked down and started to shuffle her feet. Urahara then went to Ichigo and whispered. "Kurosaki, where'd you get this one from?" He asked curiously pointing at Hinata.  
"Ehh, I don't know we found her falling from the sky." He said shrugging. But Urahara didn't shrug this one off. He quickly grabbed the girl in a calmly matter and motioned for the rest to follow, the were curious of why he had asked them to follow when they could've talked right there. They sat down around a small round table and Urahara began to speak.  
"Did you say she fell from the sky Kurosaki" Kisuke asked with his hands clasped on his chin. Ichigo nodded and said "Yea,so what's the big deal".  
"Well Kurosaki, this is rare for a human to fall from the sky through a black hole and when came in contact with the ground became human in this world. So this means...You must be a Shinobi Shinigami, those white eyes tell me your from the hyuga clan, I know this because I was on a mission there once and learned a lot over there. Ok hyuga-San,I want you to come down these stairs with me, I've got something that was made for you by your mother...Yep I knew her, she was my fist and best friend" he said leading a wide-eyed Hyuga and a slightly wide-eyed group. They made there way down the steps into some type of desert. There was a box 2 inches wide and the height was 1 inches. They went to the where the box was and Urahara made it clear that they shouldn't tell no one and Hinata should attend to Karakura High until he gets the message to the soul society in a month or two, and stay at Orihime's home with Rangiku. He slowly opened the box to reveal a charm necklace, it said to be only unlocked by a Hyuga from the Hyuga clan. It read 'To my dear Hinata Hyuga, I love you.'. Hinata had a tear escape her eye and she cried deeply into jinta's shoulder. The only one closer to her while Ururu patted her back. Hinata was blushing at the closeness of the hyuga and was gonna faint but couldn't bring himself to do so. Urahara walked towards the hyuga and escorted her to the living room where she could cry all day until she stopped...20 minutes later the hyuga stopped crying only to be surrounded by the group much to her surprise.  
"Hey there Hinata-San. You ready to show us this ninjutsu thingy" Toshiro said with a slight smile across his face. Hinata nodded and looked t the group of people before stepping outside towards the middle of the desert, the group stood back about 1 yard and Hinata began...  
"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" She scram as her Chakra/Reiatsu formed around her fist and became lions the whole group went wide -eyed at this except Kisuke who knew all the hyuga techniques, 5min passed and she showed them 3 hyuga Jutsu's and now was the elemental Jutsu's.  
"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet!" She scram as she went through hand signs and a stream of fire that changed form to look like a dragon was heading straight for on of the larger rocks which it engulfed and the rock was nothing more than a pebble. The group was particularly surprised by this strong fire. She then showed them 2 more and then her lightning jutsu, she showed 3 and her last was crystal release which was created by her mother and she injected it into her daughter with a syringe.  
"Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit" she scram as a crystal formed around her. She was embarrassed by receiving all of the attention.  
"That was great Hinata-chan!" Orihime said aloud and ran toward the crystal dome. She tapped it and noticed her finger had become crystallized but didn't mind anyway. But when Hinata dispelled the jutsu she noticed Orihime's finger had been crystallized she scram.  
"Oh on Orihime-chan your finger!,if that crystal cracks than so does your finger!here, let me heal that for you" Hinata said and went through some hand before she could finish her jutsu the crystal cracked and she was annoyed with her jutsu so she moved on to the rebirth jutsu.  
"Creation Rebirth" Hinata said and healed Orihime's finger which came back. Orihime and the group were shocked they thought only Orihime could do that. That was when Urahara interfered and told them it was getting late, and that they had school tomorrow, which Hinata said she didn't want to go, she wanted to go home but Orihime and Rangiku comforted her and they took her to Orihime's home.  
As they walked in Hinata tripped over something, but luckily Orihime and Rangiku grabbed her by her shirt collar.  
"Ohh, I'm soo sorry Hinata-chan, it's just I left my shoes and stuff there y'know!" She said blushing in embarrassment while shaking her hands in front of her face. Hinata shrugged it of and said it was ok, she then walked through the door towards the couch and just...Collapsed, Rangiku and Orihime were scared so they lifted her up and placed her on Orihime's bed and she insisted Rangiku stayed on the bed but Rangiku said she'll sleep on the couch and tomorrow they'd go shopping for a mattress.  
"Good Night Ran-chan" she said with thumbs up.  
"Good night Ori-Chan" she said with two thumbs up while Hinata stirred and faced the wall. Rangiku and Orihime looked at eachother and giggled before falling asleep.

* * *

Next Day-

"Hmmm, Where am I?" Hinata asked fluttering her eyes while looking around.  
" Good morning Hinata-Chan, Get up we have school today and you'll have to fit into mine for now until I figure out your size and buy you some." She said while smiling.  
Rangiku came from out the bathroom with just a towel rapped a around her hair and not around her body which made Hinata blush rapidly.  
"Oi,Hina what up its your turn to shower." Rangiku said as she got dressed. Hinata ran quickly to the shower and took a long bath for 10 minutes.  
She then asked for a towel but Rangiku just opened the door and saw a naked hyuga.  
"Ohh, Hinata it's ok we are all girls anyways right? So it shouldn't matter, Come on, here put these on" she said as she threw her some of Orihime's school clothes which were a bit small and tight. Hinata examined herself in the mirror, she was wearing,  
A very short mini skirt, a tight white shortsleeved shirt with a red bow as the tie, she had socks that were thigh length black, and shoes that were brown. Rangiku came up to her and examined her as well. She loosened the buttons to show more cleavage. Hinata started to blush until there was a knock on the door.  
"Orihime-chan, Rangiku-chan,Hinata-San, hurry it up in there,!" Ichigo yelled continuously knocking on the door.  
"We are coming Ichigo-kun." Orihime yelled right back. Orihime was doing her hair and make up, she put her hair down and curled it, while combing her hair to the right side of her face, she made her hair look like Rangiku but better than hers. Rangiku pushed Hinata through the door and the boys were there just staring at her and having nosebleeds.  
"H-Hinata-San?" Renji said with a blush the color of a tomato, Rukia saw this and punched him across his head.  
"You idiot" she said.  
"Ruki-hime,that hurts!" He yelled fist up. They argued and argued until Toshiro said.  
"Shut the hell up and lets go already" he yelled which made everyone stop. They headed to school in a group, Hinata in the middle and Ichigo in front. She was blushing cause all the boys were watching her outside the school building. As they entered some boy was screaming.  
"Ichigo!" And he ran arms spread woe for a hug but Ichigo punched in upright on his face.  
"You idiot Keigo, I told you to stop doing that you fool!" He yelled back.  
"Ohh, Ichigo who is this wonderful, beautiful woman" he said on his knees in front of Hinata holding her hand and kissing it. Tatsuki came out of no where and kicked Keigo on his side rib.  
"Stop touching people you dumb ass" she said stomping on his head whith her fist held up high. Orihime ran up to her and said "Tatsuki-chan, S-stop it it's ok".  
"No it's not! Keigo! Your always touching girls!" She stomping on his head hard.  
"P-please stop , it's ok, I mean he is a guy right? And he isn't...gay right?" Hinata said in a low tone. Everyone froze and started to laugh up a storm. But Keigo on the other hand was completely torn by those words. They headed for the classroom and Tatsuki asked Hinata what was her name.  
"Ohh, um... Hyuga Hinata" she said poking her finger the usual nervous habit.  
"Ohh well my name is Tatsuki Arisawa, Friends on these two" she said pointed to Ichigo and Orihime. Hinata nodded and they continued to go there way.  
"Ohh! Orihime-chan!there you are my love-! And who is that with the wonderful bust! Oh dear Kami! It's my lucky day!" A red headed girl said running towards Orihime and Hinata. Hinata was surprised she said 'Wonderful bust' instead of 'girl next to you'. Chizuru managed to grab both girls on there chest. She started to squeeze them. Much to the boys surprised made them moan. The guys went all blushy, blushy and Tatsuki punched Chzuru in her face sending her across the room.  
"Stay away from Orihime!" She yelled with a huge amount if killer intent. The group moved pass her and made there way to there seats. The teacher walked in and said.  
"Ok class, looks like we have a new student. Mind saying your name,likes and dislikes?".  
"Ano... Hinata hyuga, I like cinnamon rolls, my home and Naruto-kun, I hate people who lie and touch my private places and I also dislike many things that I'm not gonna say." She said with the piece sign.  
"Well that's interesting, take a seat over there next to Keigo, Chzuru and mizuka please." She said pointing to the group of people with lustful eyes.  
"Wait , she can have my seat and ill sit over there." He said and watched as the teacher nodded and the group lost the lust in there eyes. Ichigo made his way to his seat and sat down as the teacher began to teach. 4 hours later it was already 1:30and the bell rang. The group made there way out of the classroom and exited the school grounds...but...they heard and enormous roar.  
**"RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"** A hollow scram.  
**"Give me that girl! **Her spiritual pressure is so tasty! I want to eat her!" The hollow said pointed to Hinata who saw this and was scared. Ichigo turned to see the only hollow that liked the taste of women...  
"Grand Fisher" Ichigo whispered.

* * *

- with Naruto-  
"D-damnit Hinata... Why, why did you have to die." He yelled punching the ground next to Hinata's grave.  
"You didn't have to die for me... I understood you loved me...I loved you too!" He yelled.  
"There's a way you can see your precious hyuga, but there's only one way." A lady that looked a lot like Hinata said floating from the ground.  
"Who are you!" He scram.  
"I'm your loves Zanpakuto, and you can see her if you like" she said with a glint in her eye."T-tell Me now! Ill do anything! I just want to see her!" He scram loudly.  
"You my friend...Must die... Killing the Kyuubi too..." She said with the face of seriousness.  
"I-I-I-...Deal" he said holding his stomach and telling the Kyuubi, which he didn't care since he was dead already but only a spirit.  
"Hold still...Little Boy" she said as she took out her Zanpakuto...

* * *

**_A/N: Im Sure Some Of You Are Like How Can She Have The Crystal Technique And Have 2 Elements, It's Quite Simelse Really I just Wanted Her To Be extra Strong..._**

**_POLL..._**

**_Should I Make Naruto A Shinigami Or Have His Friends Interfere And Him Not To Get Killed?_**

**_Should I Continue This Story?_**

**_Let Me Knwe What Ya Think Ok... Till Next Time.._**

**-Shay**

**Ja Ne..**


	3. Naruto In Karakura Town!

"W-What is that!" Hinata Yelled Looking straight at the hollow with fear in her eyes. The grand fishers smile grew larger and it was happy to smell fear emitting from the girl.

"That's Grand Fisher, The hollow that eats women, he Loves the taste!" Orihime responds to her question emitting the same kind of fear Hinata had. The grand fisher thought it was its lucky day with all these women surrounding him showing of there tasty soul.

"Ichigo!" Rukia Screamed as she looked over towards Ichigo.

"All Ready on it!" He yelled back at her as he transforms into a Shinigami.

**"RROOAARR, ICHIGO HOW ARE YOU, IF YOU DON'T MIND ID LIKE TO HAVE HER FOR DINNER! AND MAYBE THAT ORANGE HAIRED GIRL AS WELL!**" The hollow said pointing towards Hinata and Orihime. Ichigo took out his Zanpaktou and got into a fighting stance.

"Stay away from them!" Ichigo scram as he got ready to attack the hollow with full force.

Hinata looked at it in fear and with confidence as she takes off towards a clearing where no one is. If he wants her then Come and get her.

"Oi Hinata-san!, Where is she going!" Ichigo yells chasing her and the rest of the gang follow.

**"COME HERE GIRLY, I PROMISE IT WILL BE QUICK! HEY ORANGE HAIR GIRL STAY PUT ILL COME FOR YOU LATER!**" The hollow said chasing after her. They ran and ran until they finally made it to an open clearing and Hinata was looking up to the monster who was looking down on her.

"I won't Die here! Not ever! Not until I see Naruto-Kun one last time!" Hinata said as she activated her Byakugan. She didn't know that her wish would come true within the next few Minutes.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist!" She scream as Chakra/Reitsu began to form two lions around her arms.

**"WHAT THE HELL!**" The hollow screamed as he looked blank but stood its ground. Hinata charged at a fast rate that it only looked as if it were a Blur to a normal human. She jumped up and Landed on top of the hollow mask. She lifted her hand and brung it down to the hollow mask with all her strength, only to have it crack a bit. It was then the hollow got really pissed and some Red tentacles came flying at her from its back and hands. She jumped off as fast as she could but didn't make it in time because the tentacles were wrapped around her and started to squeeze her really hard. She screamed loud enough for ichigo and the others to her. they tried to rush to her side but some if her reitsu leaked and a crack came from out of no where in the sky and a bunch of hollows came flying towards Ichigo and the others. They feared they couldn't help her in time so they tried there best to defeat the rest of the hollows before time was up.

* * *

-With Naruto-

It was Dark. You couldn't see a thing. Darkness to see his beloved Hinata Hyuga. It sure as hell was worth it to him. She gave her life up to save him so he would save her from pure darkness as well.

"Dark, Heh Hinata-Chan ill be seeing you soon" Naruto said as he closed his eyes but when he closed them he hit the concrete floor. It was a pillar shape and Naruto was pretty confused.

"What the hell, where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he pulled himself up off the floor.

"Your in your mind brat" A man with blood red eyes and slits for pupils said, He also had red spikey Hair that reached his hips. He was shirtless which showed a toned body and an 8 pack. He had ripped skinny jeans with chains on each end. He had no shoes on and his toenails were very sharp. Then he remembered Kyubi showing Naruto his human form and guessed he was Kyubi. It was then another man who looked just like Naruto with black hair,No shirt,And ripped black jeans came. He wore a vicious smirk that reminded him of someone he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Oi, Who are you? I don't remember you in my mind. All I remember is Kyubi living here" Naruto asked pointed towards the man with black hair.

"Hmm, Im you my blonde headed friend, You are me and i am you. I'm your original Zanpakuto" The black haired man said as he smirked.

"Ehh,I don't get it, I still don't know you an what's a Zanpakuto?, what's your name anyways?"

Naruto asked the black haired man.

"You,my friend, Know my name. You'll just have to remember it, figure put my name and find out what's a Zanpakuto" The black haired man said as he and Kyubi faded into darkness leaving Naruto alone and behind.

"Oi, Hey wait up Kyubi, and err what his name. Umm- Ahhhh!" He screamed as he fell down the Garganta. He was falling for over five minutes now and he continuously screamed. When finally he saw it. Earth, Oh how he missed it, it felt like he'd been falling for hours or days.

"Land,Earth, Finally. I can see my Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he was falling. He was beginning to see people and what looked like a giant monster holding a person. He finally exited the large Garganta and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the person the monster was holding. It was Hinata, Hinata Hyuga, his Hinata. With all his might he began to pour chakra to his feet and his speed increased. His blood began to boil with rage and he began to scream her name.

"Hinata-Chan! You'd better not be dead before I get down there!" Naruto yelled as he accelerated.

He was near ground and there were monsters everywhere surrounding him. It was then an orange haired boy around Naruto's age came out of no where and said "Getsuga Tenshou!" A big wave of red energy came flying towards Naruto and the hollows. Naruto managed to dodge it but sadly the hollows didn't.

"Hey, Are you a Baka or what! You almost hit me with that crap!" Naruto said as he started to yell at the orange head. But then he remembered Hinata, he avoided the man and went straight towards Hinata. He landed close to a crowd of people and in his spot made a crater.

"The hell!" A man with red hair said as he got his Sword ready to fight off what ever was in that crater.

He quickly put it down when he saw what it was.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he was about to charge but was held back by a hand.

"Hold still soul, this will be over quickly" a women with short black hair said as she pulled out her Zanpakuto. Naruto grabbed her hand and slapped it off, surprising the girl.

"Don't touch me! Until Hinata is saved" Naruto said as he charged towards the hollow. He brung up his hands and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!". A clone appeared and it started, what it looked like, to scratch his hand in mid air. Then a ball of Reitsu formed in his hand and the clone disappeared.

"Rasengan" he yelled.

He jumped and hit the hollow on its mask cracking it more. The hollow backed away and looked down at Naruto who's eyes were blood red.

"Put. her. Down!" Naruto screamed as he Slashed the hollows tentacles. Hinata fell into Naruto's arms and he lowered her to the ground. He began to make that same cross seal and two clones came. They scratched in mid air again and instead of a ball, a shuriken reappeared and it was made up of his Reitsu.

"Rasenshuriken!" He said as he charged at the hollow with full force and hit the mask. and thankfully Cracking it and dispersing the hollow. Naruto quickly ran towards Hinata's side and he lifted her, he put her on his lap holding onto her tightly.

"Hey,Hina-chan you up" Naruto said as he caressed her left cheek. She shifted slightly and moved in closer to Naruto inhaling his scent. She quickly noticed the scent and her eyes shot open. She'd known it was him, the way he smelt and how he caressed her cheek.

"Naruto-Kun!" She said as she pulled Naruto into a big warm Hug. Tears began to weld up in her eyes and she just Broke down in tears. Naruto allowed her to cry into his shirt as he too had tears in his eyes.

Rukia finally thought that it was time to end this and tapped Naruto in the shoulder.

"Mind telling us your name?" Rukia asked examining Naruto and could tell he had a lot more Reitsu than Hinata and maybe…Just maybe Ichigo as well. She was gonna have to talk to the soul society about this. She moved in a bot closer and gasped, thankfully Naruto didn't catch that, He had more that two different Reitsu.

"Ehh, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Naruto answered with a peace sign.

"And you might be?" He asked.

"Ohh, Im Rukia Kuchiki, that's Renji Abarai, that's Orihime Inoue,Uryu Ishida, that's Chad and him the orange haired boy, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki" she answered.

"You!" Both Ichigo and Naruto yelled at the same time surprising everyone.

"Your the one that almost hit me with that Red thingy! What were you thinking you Baka! Suppose I were to die!" Naruto yelled getting into Ichigo's face.

"What! It's your fault, you were in the way! Be thankful it didn't hit you!" Ichigo said. Orihime tried to calm him down while Hinata tried to calm Naruto down.

"Kurosaki-san, Naruto-Kun, Calm down please" Hinata said pulling Naruto back.

"Kurosaki-Kun,Uzumaki-san, Please stop" Orihime said as she too was pulling her crush back.

"Ohh Kami, this is going to be the worse day ever!" Renji yelled as it echoed throughout the whole forest.

* * *

**_Did you like this story? Was it better than the others? I know I REALLY need to figure out what my update time will be cause I've got 2 more stories to update! :C I need to fix that. XD Lol ok let me know my mistakes and if I improved._**

**_R&R, Oh and if you guys like let me know what time you would like me to update _**

**_it has to be Tuesday-Friday ok. :D_**

**_-Shay_**

**_-Bye Guys_**


End file.
